helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Akiyama Mei
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Gifu, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = J-pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2012-Present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = BH Records |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Hello!Project DIVAS., H.P SUPER IDOLS.}} Akiyama Mei (秋山メイ) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project. She is a soloist as well and a former member of Hello!Project DIVAS.. Akiyama Mei's higest selling single is ADULT / Sexy Girl, with 418,983 copies sold and Akiyama Mei's lowest selling single is Namida o Egao ~Onigai Egao~ with only 34,209 copies sold. History 2012 Akiyama Mei was added to Hello!Project DIVAS. with two other girls on November 1. On November 23, it was announced that Akiyama, along with Nao Rika would star in the stage play, Wishes Come True. On December 18, Akiyama released her first photobook, Koneko-Chan!~. 2013 In January, Akiyama participated in Ka-wa-ii!~ second generation auditions. She was a finalist but didn't pass the auditions. On February 5, it was announced that Akiyama would become a soloist and release her first single on April 1. On April 20, it was revealed that Akiyama would have her debut concert in August. It's called, Akiyama Mei Fall Tour 2013 ~Light Sensation~. On July 12, Akiyama's new single was announced. It will be released on September 10, 2013. Profile *'Name:' Akiyama Mei (秋山メイ) *'Nickname:' Meimei (メイメイ) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Gifu, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 159cm *'Favorite Color:' Blue *'Hobby:' Drawing *'Specialties:' Yoga, acting *'Looks Up To: '''Tanaka Reina, Muramoto Chie, Ogawa Melody *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-11-01: Sub-member **2013-02-08: Soloist *'H.P SUPER IDOLS. color:' '''Gold' *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello!Project DIVAS. (2012-2013) **H.P SUPER IDOLS. (2013-present) **Jewls (2013-present) Discrography Singles #2013.04.01 Kawaii Sekushibito #2013.05.11Namida o Egao ~Onigai Egao~ #2013.06.30 ADULT / GAL ~LOVE IS WAR~ #2013.09.10 Ai no Dakara #2014.01.01 SUPER BEAT / Bouya #2014.05.28 Otona no Sexy / PASSIONATE HEART / Run With U #2014.11.08 YO! FREEDOM CALL / 1, 2, 3 EMOTION #2015.04.15 Subarashi Ongaku / COUNTDOWN Other Singles #Victory! (H.P SUPER IDOLS.) Photobooks #2012.12.18 Koneko-Chan!~ #2012.06.10 Egao no Sunahama #2014.06.07 Sexy Heart Image DVD #2013.07.18 SUMMER DAY Works Cover Giri on Magazine *2012.12 Idol Today *2013.04 Top Yell! *2013.10 HALLOWEEN BOO! *2014.02 UTB+ Movies #2011 Tear Mate #2014 Watashi no March Trivia *Tsunku said she was great and she needed to debut soon. *Her songs have sexy, mature, tones to them. *Got the nickname Akichii from Tanaka Reina. *She wants to have a stage name. *Is a big fan of Sailor Moon. *Looks up to Kyary Pamyu Pamyu *When asked what group she wanted to join, she stated she wanted to join Ka-wa-ii!. *She is the first DIVAS. member to debut as a soloist. *She auditioned to become a S/mileage sub-member. She was a finalist but failed. *She auditioned for Morning Musume's tenth and eleventh generation but failed both auditions. *Can easily change her voice to a light cute tone to a loud dominate voice. *At first, she didn't want to become a soloist, but later accepted the offer. *She is very thin, but she eats a lot. *She wants to be known as a long haired, sexy idol. *When she turns 20, she wants to try wine. *During her stay in the DIVAS., she was known as the "Genki Girl". Category:Gold member colors Category:Members who failed a S/mileage Audition Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume Audition Category:Births in 1996 Category:January Births Category:Members from Gifu Category:Former Trainee Category:Soloist Category:Soloist Singles Category:2012 Debuts Category:2013 Debuts Category:Graduated Trainee Category:Jewls Member Category:H.P SUPER IDOLS Category:Hello!Project DIVAS. Category:Former DIVAS Category:Blood Type B Category:1996 Births